


An intentional stay

by KOKOKOMOR1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Creampie, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Switching, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Kozume Kenma, Voyeurism, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOKOKOMOR1/pseuds/KOKOKOMOR1
Summary: “Do you like that, Bokuto-San?” Akaashi began, he was fully clothed, to which Bokuto was not, and dragged a hand up and down Bokuto’s thighs as the other jerked him off tightly, cum was already pooled over his stomach. His hands were tied above his head.Kuroo, who was also shaking at the stares and simulation, stared at Bokuto, he’d never imagined his best friend like this, and now that he’s seen him. It was a hell of a sight.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	An intentional stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another one, still trying to work with ao3. It’s taking a while, enjoy!

Bokuto has always been the type to show his emotions and even if he held them back you could just tell by the look on his face. That's what got them to go out in the first place, after all. 

“Babe! Look Kuroo said they stopped at the airport already!” Bokuto cheered, a contagious smile on his face causing his partner to stare back with a smile of their own. 

“That's right, Bokuto, they'll be here any hour now.”

He smiled, rubbing the other wing spikers hair with a devious smile. “We should get ready then, shall we?” he spoke softly, caressing Bokuto’s hair softly. Causing the other to nod and oblige.

He walked towards the room, Bokuto following behind him eagerly, flushed look on his face causing Akaashi to look at him with a pleased look on his. This was going to be fun.

Bokuto was excited his best friend was going to meet his boyfriend. Kuroo had always told him he should start getting to know people who matched his energy after so many heartbreaks, he eventually found the one. Someone who can match his charisma in every way possible. He was proud and he wanted Kuroo to be just as proud too. 

Time flew fast, Bokuto becoming impatient, Akaashi telling him to calm down and get him something from the other room. 

They were finishing up in the kitchen when they heard a sudden knock at the door. Bokuto speeding towards this and greeting whoever was at it.

If he had a tail, it would be wagging by now. Akaashi thought with a small blush and smile. He should put that on his wishlist.

“Kuroo-bro!” Bokuto screeched, jumping into the arms of the other, who replied with a small wince. He got too excited again, he should calm down.

“Boku-bro! It's been what? Forever?! I missed this!” Kuroo cheered hugging Bokuto back with loud laughs. He wanted to get this over with already!

“Come come! Want you to meet em’” Bokuto pleaded, pulling Kuroo in with impatient tugs as he ran towards the kitchen, freezing when hearing his name being sternly called at by his boyfriend.

“Bokuto-san, please refrain from hurting our guests.” Akaashi sighed, putting his head in his hands, quickly realizing this and setting his hands out. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Kuroo-san.” 

He smiled, kuroo doing the same as he smirked his way towards the two. 

“I should’ve to know Akaashi was the one to wrap you around his finger! I always knew you two were a perfect match.” Kuroo spoke proudly, hands on his hips and he raised his head waiting for some sort of praise, only to be knocked down by a sudden kick. Turning and seeing a panting Kenma.

“Why would you just leave me out there? You know how anxious I get when I’m around random people.” Kenma quietly complained, a small pout pointing towards Kuroo who repeatedly apologized, claiming he was, “too excited to wait”, he was sure he was going to pay for that later. 

Kenma ignored the middle blocker's apologies as he went to say hello to the others. Yellow eyes meeting blue ones with a familiar smirk plastered on both ends.

“It’s nice to see you, Akaashi.” 

Kenma smiled, grabbing onto his hands soothingly, Akaashi duplicating this action. 

“You too, Kenma.” 

Kuroo stood beside the two, shivers running down his spine at the sudden tension in the room. He was sure Bokuto was obviously to it, deciding to keep this feeling to himself as he clapped his fingers with a smile. 

“I smell something good! It better to be ready!” 

He spoke interrupting the two and sitting at the dinner table.

-  
-  
-

Kuroo was right. Something was going on between the two. He could tell, not only from that strange greeting they had a few seconds prior but now they were all drinking, and Kenma and Akaashi kept throwing drabs at each other. 

Knowing how competitive Kenma is, he tried to but in a couple of times, only to get scolded and hissed at by a tipsy Kenma. Maybe he should just mind his business. But how could he do that?

He finally figured something out when Kenma made eye contact with sudden blue eyes. The familiar sinister look on his face that none other than Kuroo could recognize stared at Akashi and spoke, “I just realized I didn’t book a hotel to stay at and it’s already so late at night.” He sighed, setting his cup down and pouting towards the couple before them.

Bokuto immediately cheered up, hands gripping on the edge of the table with a big smile staring at the two.

“You can just stay here! Akaashi doesn’t mind, right Kaash?” 

He pleaded and who was he to say no? Akaashi could tell something was up with Kenma and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. So he just smiled and obliged.

“Of course not Kuroo-san, Kenma, you can stay here as long as you like.”

Akaashi began, turning and smiling at Bokuto who sat back flushingly and nodded. Akaashi dragged his hands under the table, rubbing his hands on Bokuto’s thigh, trailing his hand slowly up towards his shaft, this causing him to shift and let out a low Yelp. Catching the attention of the two who were bickering before them.

He leaned in closer to Bokuto. Staring with a baleful look, muttering “do you want to get caught?” the winged spiker shakes his head slightly, slowly thrusting his hips into Akaashi’s warm palm.

“That’s a good boy.” He grinned, pressing his palm down harder. Giggling at the sight of Bokuto trying not to make a sound. He was enjoying this.

Eventually, they talked for couple more minutes after sobering up. Kuroo excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Kenma to stay and talk with Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Hey, Bokuto,” Kenma began, staring into the other's eyes, Bokuto, who tried to keep his eyes open and prevent them from fluttering shut, replied with a “yes?” 

“You look so distasteful, it's funny. Are you fucking Akaashi’s hand okay?” He smirked, Bokuto staring back at him with widened eyes as he unconsciously let out the moan that had been caught in his throat. 

Kenma chuckled, standing up and running a hand under Akaashi’s chin with a smile. 

“You never change do you?” 

Akaashi spoke, pressing his palm harder onto Bokuto who had a hand over his mouth, head was thrown on Akaashi’s shoulder, thrusting himself vigorously into Akaashi’s palm. 

“I see you don't either.” Kenma chuckled and as he walked towards the bathroom. An ominous look on his face. He had an idea and he was aware Akaashi knew it as well.

He walked towards the door, opening it, greeting with a blushing Kuroo tilting side to side. He smirked. He walked towards the middle blocker with a weary expression, running his hands under Kuroo’s shirt.

“Look how cold my hands are here” he teased, putting a cold finger on Kuroo’s sensitive nub, causing the other to wince and grab Kenma’s wrist tightly. Getting a glare in return.

Kenma moved his hand away from Kuroo, waltzing closer to him, pressing his hand towards Kuroo’s behind. This felt like Deja Vu.

“What if I...turned it on,” Kenma whispered, licking and nibbling onto Kuroo’s back, whines being heard, he wasn’t going to tell him to be quiet. Bokuto and Akaashi were doing their own thing anyway.

He bit harder, putting his hand into Kuroo’s jeans, flicking the switch, inaudible vibrations making their way around the bathroom as Kuroo bit his, now, bloody lip and threw his head back. Kenma crashing his lips onto kuroo’s for a taste. Kenma enjoying the sight, he pressed himself onto Kuroo’s behind, shoving the vibrator deeper causing Kuroo’s limbs to shake.

“You’ve had this inside of your boy-pussy since we left the airport. How does it feel?” He would mutter, Kuroo just replying with nods and words Kenma couldn’t understand. Not that he cared anyway. 

He pulled away, pulling his hand out and dragging Kuroo out of the bathroom. Glaring at him and pushing him towards a dark room with a low chuckle.

“That’s cute. Look who’s also having a good time,” Kenma spoke, catching a moaning Bokuto’s attention. His body began to shake at the sudden presence, eyes all on him.

“Do you like that, Bokuto-San?” Akaashi began, he was fully clothed, to which Bokuto was not, and dragged a hand up and down Bokuto’s thighs as the other jerked him off tightly, cum was already pooled over his stomach. His hands were tied above his head. 

Kuroo, who was also shaking at the stares and simulation, stared at Bokuto, he’d never imagined his best friend like this, and now that he’s seen him. It was a hell of a sight. 

Kenma pressed his body onto Kuroo’s, catching him off guard a scream leaving the man's lips. 

“You like seeing him like that don’t you? Your eyes are in the back of your head.” Kenma rolled his eyes, pushing Kuroo onto the bed and sitting beside him and Bokuto. 

Bokuto stared at Akaashi, then at Kenma, then at Kuroo and repeated this till his eyes met Kuroo’s again. Both moaning messes and eyes fluttering open and shut. What was going to happen? The thrill driving them both insane.

“How about we switch. Is that what you want?” Kenma spoke, eyes on him as Akaashi let go of Bokuto and set himself to straddle Kuroo’s hips. Bokuto’s eyes were piercing through his.

“Would you like to see me fuck your best friend in front of you, Bokuto-San?” Akaashi afford, rubbing himself harshly on the moaning mess that was Kuroo. 

Kenma got closer to him, squeezing his nipples and dragging his nails down his pecks. Kissing his stomach and sliding his tongue down the cum filled skin, nibbling at it.

“You don’t have to worry,” Kenma continued, blowing cold wind onto Bokuto’s sensitive hard-on. 

“I’ll make you feel just as good.” 

Bokuto laid face down on the bed next to Kuroo who was now, naked, flat on his back. Akaashi digging the vibrator deeper into him as he thrusted his hips, Akaashi looking at this with a pleasing look on his face. He positioned Kuroo’s cock on his lubed hole, dropping himself, hard, onto him.

Kuroo moaning a string of curse words, arching his hips, tears prickling in his eyes as Akaashi stared down with a content look.

“Came already? Does Kenma—shit—not fuck you right,” Akaashi dragged, jumping on Kuroo’s cock with loud moans and praises as he kept eye contact with Bokuto who was being roughly fingered by Kenma.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a wink as he ground down onto Kuroo, fucking the middle block with the vibrator.

“I like this toy,” Akaashi praised, now looking down at Kuroo. Sinking his nails into his chest. 

“I’d like to borrow him for a while, is that—ah! Uh!—alright with you Kenma—such a nice cock uh! ” Akaashi stuttered and moaned out, roughly fucking himself onto Kuroo.

Bokuto’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Eyes occasionally crossing as he stared at his boyfriend whining and hissing on someone else’s cock while he got fingered in front of him. 

Kenma positioned himself in front of Bokuto’s hole and shoved himself in without a warning. Bokuto screaming as he made contact with a blurry Kuroo, both male's vision being played with by pleasure. 

“Shit, Kenma—fuck, fuck—harder!” Bokuto’s begged, taking his bleeding lip back into his mouth as he dug his nails into his palms. 

“God you’re such a needy slut, your ass feels so nice around my cock,” Kenma praised Bokuto, causing Kuroo to let out a loud moan. He never got praised like that, he wanted to be praised like that.

“What—ugh—jealous? You mad I found a nice cock-taking hole while yours is just easy access?” Kenma spoke, looking down at Kuroo with disgust. The look leaving Kuroo to drool and cum inside Akaashi for the third time. 

“God! He’s just cumming non-stop, filling me up so fucking good!” Akaashi praised, causing Bokuto to scream. 

“Praise me! Akaashi please!” He begged, leaving Kuroo speechless. He had never planned any of this but he wasn’t complaining. Seeing Bokuto need and ask for cock and praise makes him feel a type of way. He was enjoying this feeling. “Please Akaashi! Tell me I'm a good—fuck!” 

“Begging for praise? How useless!” Kenma continued, now abusing Bokuto’s prostate leaving him wide-mouthed as his eyes show white.

“You heard him, Akaashi, praise your little stupid whore while I fuck his easy boy pussy.” Kenma moaned, leaving a harsh smack on Bokuto’s cheek. Putting his finger to pitch at his nipples.

Bokuto was close and he wanted Akaashi to trigger it. He wanted Akashi to praise him for taking Kenma’s cock so good. For being a good boy and being honest and loud. He wanted to be praised, he needed to be praised.

“Kenma, what if—ah!—what if you fill him up with your cum and m-make Kuroo clean him up—ah! Fuck Kuroo!— they’d be such good boys!” Akaashi moaned, purposely ignoring Bokuto’s please of praise. He wanted to see how long his good boy could last.

“Anything! Anything p-please—shit!— I’ll do anything please praise me Akaashi. Wanna cum so bad!” Bokuto screamed, causing Kenma to squeeze on his nipples hard with a harsh thrust. 

Akaashi looked into Bokuto’s eyes with an overjoyed expression.

“You’re being so good today Bokuto-san. Taking Kenma’s cock like a good boy. Cum for me Bokuto, cum for us and be a good whore for me.” 

Akaashi moaned out for the last time, moving his hips faster and faster on Kuroo, he was getting close. Kuroo had already filled him up to the brim with his cum. He was on the brink of finishing.

All Bokuto needed was that. The sight of Akaashi moaning and barely being able to pronounce his words and Kenma vigorously fucking his prostate while playing with his sensitive nipples.

He dropped his head onto the bed with a loud moan, palms bleeding from digging his nails into them. Eyes crossed as spit fell from his mouth. Akaashi and Kenma’s name leaving his lips, Akaashi was cumming as well. Kenma’s name leaving his mouth while Kenma’s thrust began to get sloppier and sloppier.

He came inside of a now quivering Bokuto, pulling out quickly and crawling towards Kuroo to whisper in his ear.

“I want you to lick my cum out of Bokuto’s ass can you do that?” Kenma whispered, Kuroo looking at him with lazy eyes, he was too tired to do anything. 

“If you do a good job, I’ll let you fuck my thighs.” Kenma offered, Kuroo’s cock bobbing up catching Akaashi, who was coming down from his high, off-guard. 

He pulled himself out of Akaashi and waltz his way over towards Bokuto, who obliged, by tiredly raising his hips. Kuroo dunked his tongue into Bokuto’s fluttering hole without a warning. Licking and sucking around at the sensitive hole. 

Bokuto moaned loudly, voice hoarse, Kuroo was eating him out so well. He was feeling so good at that moment.

Suddenly the movements stopped after a loud yell was heard. Causing Bokuto, and Kuroo, to look up. 

Akaashi was on his back, panting and moaning loudly, hand gripping harshly onto Kenma’s hair, back arching off of the bed. Kenma had his tongue dunked into Akaashi, cleaning him out and jerking him off in the process. 

Kuroo continued his movements with a moan, the vibration causing Bokuto to scream and push himself back onto Kuroo. They kept like this till both of them were cumming and all of them fell flatly onto the bed. 

Kuroo’s eyes fluttering shut as Kenma tiredly positioned himself on Kuroo’s shoulder. Falling asleep by his side.

Soon, morning came around and Bokuto yawned and blinked tiredly. Looking around the room and seeing a passed-out Kenma and Kuroo on his side. Akaashi nowhere to be seen.

He got out of bed and dragged his feet towards the kitchen. Meeting with a wide-awake Akaashi who had been serving himself some coffee. 

He walked towards him, resting his head onto his shoulder with a low yawn. Kissing his neck, receiving a hum.

“You’re such a good boy, Bokuto-san.” 

Akaashi praised. Gripping tightly at the cup with a sigh, kissing Bokuto and walking away with an eye roll. 

“I’m too tired, go deal with that yourself.” 

Was the last thing he said before walking towards the couch, leaving Bokuto and his hard-on to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling errors please let me know and I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts on this, I'd appreciate it :D


End file.
